La perdida encontrada
by Grizelink
Summary: "Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, yo no sabía que tenía un verdadero amor hasta el momento justo en el que lo perdí." Advertencia:sangre y muerte en la historia, si no te gusta no lo leas.


**Hola!solo para recordar que sigo viva 7u7! jojo este relato se me ocurrió hace unas horas, y lo escribir rápidamente tal cual lo tenia en mente, por lo tanto ni si quiera lo volví a leer xD  
****Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico!es la historia mas rápida que he escrito!  
****Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia "Miedo" se que no he publicado en milenios pero se me seco el cerebro y no tengo idea de como continuarla, alguna sugerencia es aceptada y agradecida o solamente o "continua" es muy grato para mi y me ayuda a la inspiración ;D  
****Sin mas, espero que disfruten de esto y que mi punto al escribir esta historia les llegue a muchos tal y como lo espero :)  
****Ah! se me olvida, los personajes tal y como los pensé son Link y Zelda en una época actual por así decirlo, pero si gustan imaginarse a otros adelante creo que con esta historia se puede hacer eso ;D  
**Nota:_**La leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece y por lo tanto sus personajes tampoco ni nada relacionado. La historia aquí narrada es totalmente mía.**_

* * *

_Se dice que para encontrar a tu verdadero amor o a tu alma gemela tiene que pasar mucho tiempo. Otros dicen que pasa poco, siempre y cuando sepas como reconocerla cuando llegue._

_He llegado a tal punto de pensar que mi alma gemela no existe o que jamás voy a encontrarla. Pero por alguna razón, hasta hace unas horas la encontré._

_Pero era demasiado tarde._

_Demasiado tarde en todos los sentidos._

_La sangre aun impregnada en mi saco me impide dejar los recuerdos de lado. Su aroma me embriaga tal cual el mejor perfume que hubiese olido. Su rostro es una imagen permanente en mi mente que solo me tortura más._

_Hace unas horas la tuve tan cerca y al mismo tiempo no. Tarde años en encontrarla y segundos en perderla, y ahora soy tan desdichado._

_Me sigo torturando a mí mismo al recordar los hechos de este día, me ocasionan dolor y a la vez felicidad tan solo recordarla. Se podría llamar masoquismo._

_El día de hoy, un día soleado como cualquier otro, y un sábado por la mañana específicamente al caminar hacia el trabajo pude ver a lo lejos un círculo de personas situado en medio de la calle. La curiosidad me gano y me dirigí a aquel lugar, sin si quiera imaginar lo que pudiera ser._

_Al llegar ahí, podría jurar que mi corazón se detuvo._

_Dos emociones tan fuertes e intensas me inundaban, dejándome incluso sin poder respirar por unos segundos. Tras asimilar lo que ocurría me puse a pensar en lo que estaba delante de mí. La mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida se encontraba tendida en el pavimento, con sus brazos extendidos en el suelo y su cuerpo tal cual una muñeca de trapo que acaba de caerse. Una muñeca destrozada, sin vida y con manchas de sangre, pero aun una muñeca. Su blanca y fina piel tenia manchas irregulares de sangre y tierra, sus cabello dorado estaba despeinado, sus delgados y blancos brazos con raspones. La sangre contrastaba perfectamente con su piel y su hermoso vestido. Un vestido blanco cubierto de sangre._

_Un dolor agudo inundo mi pecho en cuanto intuí de que era aquel vestido, iba a casarse. Puede sonar una locura pero en el preciso momento en que vi a esa mujer la ame, la ame más que nada. Sentí una necesidad abrumadora de abrazarla, de acariciarla; de besar sus dulces labios. Me la imagine sonriendo, llorando, riendo conmigo. Me la imagine a ella y a mi comiendo en un restaurante, en un parque, haciendo una infinidad de cosas juntos y, a pesar de que solo era mi imaginación, fui feliz. Feliz como nunca antes lo había sido. Pero la felicidad duro poco pues uno siempre tiene que despertar de sus sueños y enfrentarse a la realidad, y la mía era la de un corazón roto que jamás podría sanar.  
Un corazón que había perdido a su alma gemela al mismo tiempo en que la encontró.  
Ella iba a casarse, la había perdido desde entonces. Quizás nunca fue para ella o quizás solo hubiese tenido que conocerla un poco antes. Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, yo no sabía que tenía un verdadero amor hasta el momento justo en el que lo perdí._

Desde que la había visto, no logro mover un solo musculo, su corazón emanaba dolor y su alma busca desesperadamente un consuelo, un consuelo que solo ella podía darle. Deseaba tocarla, abrazarla, deseaba tantas cosas justo en ese momento. Todos sus sueños pasaron delante de sus ojos y fueron arrastrados lejos de la manera más cruel nunca imagino.  
El solo quería ser feliz, solo quería protegerla, el solo quería que abriera sus ojos.  
Vio cómo se llevaban el pequeño cuerpo de aquella mujer, su corazón le pedía que se moviera; que fuera por ella, que aun podía despertar si la llamaba. Su rostro hace tanto tiempo que estaba cubierto de lágrimas, lagrimas que ni si quiera se molestó en limpiar. Pronto la puerta de la ambulancia se cerró y esta se alejó rápidamente, se habían llevado a la joven y junto con ella a su felicidad. Su cuerpo se negó a reaccionar y pronto se encontraba solo en la oscuridad de la noche.  
Era una locura enamorarse de alguien con tan solo verlo, y si lo hubiese escuchado de alguien mas no lo creería, pero él no lo escucho ni lo vio, lo sintió.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles solitarias. La oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía penosamente y el viento le susurraba su tragedia al oído.

Más tarde, murió enterrado entre sus sueños y fantasías, sepultado bajo la realidad.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer!cualquier comentario duda o sugerencia es bien recibido y me motiva a seguir, si de verdad crees que soy un asco como escritora también te pido que me lo digas!así no me ilusiono xD  
Saludos!**


End file.
